


A Study in Confinement

by LGCoffeeAddict



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/F, POV Sebastian, Quarantine, crackfic, v short bc i could NOT do the whole 14 days of quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGCoffeeAddict/pseuds/LGCoffeeAddict
Summary: When Louisiana goes under a statewide shelter-in-place order, Tammy talks Hannah into isolating with her and Sebastian. Sebastian, ever the scientist, sees this as the perfect opportunity to do a little investigating into Tammy and Hannah's exceptionally close relationship. And, like any good scientist, he keeps a log of his findings.
Relationships: Tammy Gregorio/Hannah Khoury
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	A Study in Confinement

_Sebastian’s Quarantine Log – Day 1_

So things have been more weird than usual lately. There’s this widespread pandemic of the coronavirus, and for the first time in my lifetime, several states have been ordered to shelter in place. Louisiana is one of those states, so suddenly my job is relegated to my house. Provided there are no crimes committed involving naval officers, my co-workers and I have to stay home. I thought I’d keep a journal of these times for posterity. I’m sure if we all succumb to this disease, having some written documentation of the time will be useful for whoever makes it through.

That was morbid, sorry.

Really, I’m just bored.

I live with my best friend from work, Tammy Gregorio. It’s great living with her—she keeps things interesting. But she doesn’t want me playing video games in the living room all day, which I realize makes me sound like her teenage son, but it’s more because the sounds give her a headache. Since we’re stuck together for the next two weeks at least, I figured I shouldn’t fight her on that one. But because of that, I have a lot of time on my hands. Hence, journal.

Another interesting part about this quarantine—Hannah is here. Hannah Khoury used to be Tammy’s and my boss. She joined us about a year and a half ago. She’s really nice, and she’s got the coolest past. She’s been a mentor to me with my transition to joining REACT. Tammy likes her a lot, too. Hannah got demoted—for really unclear reasons, even now—earlier this year, so now she’s just a field agent like us. It’s been hard on her, but she doesn’t let it show. Tammy personally took it upon herself to make Hannah feel better, and to make sure Hannah knew we all still respect her and love working with her. They’ve gotten really close this year. When Tammy found out that Hannah’s daughter would be staying out the quarantine with her, she _insisted_ Hannah join us for the quarantine instead of staying at home alone.

I…have had my suspicions about Tammy and Hannah for a while. They have been _really_ close lately. They don’t even seem to be aware of the fact that, no matter the situation, they find a way to be touching and looking at each other. It’s been that way for months. But Hannah’s always professional, so I can’t tell if she’s oblivious to what’s going on or if she’s purposefully flirting and just maintaining her distance in the office. So this quarantine is a rare opportunity for me to observe them outside of work.

Okay. Maybe that’s entirely why I’m keeping this log. Studying Hannah and Tammy in confinement will be the way I stay sane during this lockdown.

Right now, Hannah is still just settling in. I do have a guest bedroom, which is good. She won’t have to sleep on the couch. She’s up there unpacking her bag. Tammy’s making dinner for the three of us, and she’s currently yelling at me for not helping so I should go.

Stay tuned.

* * *

_Sebastian’s Quarantine Log - Day 2, 10 a.m._

Dinner last night was disappointingly normal. Tammy made lasagna, and it was a comfortable meal. I guess I should be patient. I doubt a switch would just be flipped on the first night of quarantine. They both looked at each other immediately when they wanted to laugh about something, and they’re both a little more relaxed than they are at work. But, really, they just acted like always.

Maybe it’s just because I was there. Maybe I should be less…visible.

Does that sound creepy? Am I being creepy?

I’m not going to be like spying on them in their bedrooms or bathrooms. Just in the common living areas, I’ll just be unobtrusive. Not _hiding_ , per se, but not bringing attention to myself either. Yeah, I could try that. You know, for science.

Anyway, Hannah’s an early riser, apparently. I came downstairs at 8:30 this morning, and she was already up. She’d already had her coffee and gone on a run in the neighborhood. I asked her if she realized she didn’t have to get such an early start anymore since we don’t have to go to work. She just smiled and shrugged, saying she liked the routine.

Makes sense, I guess.

I still enjoyed sleeping past 8 a.m.

Tammy’s _definitely_ enjoying her morning in. I can hear her thumping around upstairs, so she probably only just woke up. Hannah must hear her, too, because she just got up to make another pot of coffee.

Interesting.

* * *

_Day 2, 9 p.m._

I think I have figured out a good strategy for my observations. When Hannah and Tammy are in the living room, I hang out in the kitchen on one of the barstools. I can see them from the corner of my eye and hear everything, but if I don’t move too much or make a lot of noise, they forget I’m there.

For the most part, they just hung out together. Hannah FaceTimed her daughter, and Tammy leaned over the back of the couch to say hi. They put a movie on, but then they talked the whole time through. I only caught words here and there because the movie dialogue kept interfering, but when I looked at them on the couch, they sat on either end, their legs leaning against each other. Tammy kept making Hannah laugh, and I don’t think I’ve seen either of them smile so much.

I am encouraged by this, but still no actionable intel yet.

I’m not going to avoid them completely, of course. That’s pretty much impossible, and it _would_ be creepy. If nothing is really going on, I still go and hang out with them. So far as company for a quarantine, it’s pretty good. We all get along, and we keep each other entertained. After dinner, we opened a bottle of wine and started playing a drinking game, because what else was there to do?

Yes, I realize we’re grown adults, but really what does that mean when you’re stuck at home for days on end?

Anyway, we played Never Have I Ever. I learned a _startling_ amount about both my housemates. I didn’t know that Tammy’d been skydiving. Or that Hannah used to be captain of her soccer team in college. And Tammy did gymnastics until she was 12. The last time I remember playing this game, it got _way_ more suggestive, but I guess that’s the difference between college kids and three federal agents. We do have to work together after all this, can’t get too invasive with the questions.

But _man_ would that have been the perfect way to figure out what’s happening.

But I did learn that Hannah’s not officially divorced yet. And Tammy had a pregnancy scare when she was married to Ethan. And Hannah has been _everywhere_. Tammy and I spent an entire round just listing different countries we’ve never been to, and Hannah’s fingers and drink were gone in no time. Hannah’s cheeks get really red when she’s had too much wine. 

Needless to say, I walked away the most sober out of that game.

I think I’ve seen enough today, though, to assume that nothing has happened between Hannah and Tammy yet. They’re acting the same as they do at work. Super comfortable and affectionate, but not crossing any boundaries, even with alcohol in their system.

I gotta say, I’m a little disappointed. I was excited for this quarantine to be about uncovering their secret love, and maybe even help it along. (Before whoever reads this gets on my case about meddling in my best friend’s love life, she’s meddled in my life plenty.) But maybe they’re actually _just_ friends?

I think the wine is catching up to me now, so I’m gonna hit the hay. To be continued tomorrow.

* * *

_Sebastian’s Quarantine Log – Day 3, roughly 2 a.m._

There are _noises_.

 _Many noises_.

I think the wine made me a lighter sleeper, because the softest of thumps made me wake up. I thought someone was breaking in at first, but then—and I genuinely never needed to hear this in my life—I distinctly heard Tammy mumble, no, _moan_ Hannah’s name, followed by several expletives.

This is new territory for me, because I know for a fact that Tammy’s bedroom does not share a wall with mine. She insisted on taking the bedroom down the hall from mine when she moved in, and when she was dating Allison, I very much appreciated the buffer zone. But that meant that Tammy was in _Hannah’s_ bedroom right now.

I can hear Hannah laughing, but it’s not a laugh I’ve heard before. It’s a darker, huskier laugh than her usual one, and I just got a _very_ inappropriate image of Hannah and Tammy in my head when I heard it.

COMPLETELY BY ACCIDENT. I DID NOT INTEND TO PICTURE MY ROOMMATE AND MY FRIEND/CO-WORKER SLEEPING TOGETHER.

Where are my noise-cancelling headphones?

* * *

_Day 3 – 8 a.m._

So.

Clearly, I was wrong.

Hannah and Tammy are most _definitely_ not just friends.

It took me another hour to be able to sleep. My headphones’ battery needed to charge before I could use them, so I stared at my ceiling and tried to block out the sounds of Tammy and Hannah. If I wasn’t so mortified at overhearing them like that, I’d say it was cute how clearly happy they sounded. There was a lot of laughter last night. Honestly, they were not even trying to be quiet. Tammy’s usually better about that, and I _never_ pegged Hannah for being the unreserved type.

Although maybe the bottle of wine we split had something to do with that.

I’m sitting at the kitchen table having my exceptionally strong cup of coffee, and I have yet to see either of them. I’m very pointedly trying to not think about what they could be doing upstairs. So much for Hannah’s routine.

Ah—I spoke too soon. Hannah just came in from her run. Man, where does she find the energy? I _know_ she wasn’t sleeping last night.

She just asked me if I was okay. I might have been watching her too obviously. What do I say? Do I tell her that I heard them?

 _No_.

I told her I’m fine, just zoned out. My coffee hadn’t kicked in yet. She seemed to buy it, and she started another pot of coffee. I can hear Tammy stirring upstairs, no doubt on her way down soon.

I still haven’t decided what I’m going to do about my newfound knowledge. I know I set out on this mission to find out what was going on between Hannah and Tammy, but I didn’t think they’d already been, well, _going on_! I figured it was just flirting and _maybe_ I’d get to watch/maybe help things start between them during this quarantine.

But they definitely didn’t need help.

When?

How?

_How long?!_

New mission: I will be using my quarantine time to go through my old case files and try to figure out when things changed between Tammy and Hannah.

And I will try to find a way to get Tammy to take Hannah to _her_ room at night so I can sleep. It’ll take some planning so that they don’t find out that I know about them. They’re clearly wanting to keep themselves a secret for now, and I should respect that. (But it’s not going to keep me from investigating how they started.)

But just in case, I’m going to keep my noise-cancelling headphones charged at _all_ times.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to FujinoLover for taking my initial story idea and making it so much better! This was a much more fun version to write =]


End file.
